


siri, who's my boyfriend?

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: the mark and josh show [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, josh is bi, thats just a fact lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mark's way of asking josh to be his boyfriend is a bit unconventional.</p><p>[ based off a recent snap video josh posted of mark ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	siri, who's my boyfriend?

josh dun has been single for a good while, and he's not complaining. it was nice to just have all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted, or hang out with his bros for a couple of days straight.

which is what he was doing right now. it's the 3rd night that josh is hanging out with mark; just holding themselves up in the hotel room. technically, they are on tour, so it's not constant mark, but he's really only not been with the other when on stage or showering and such. mark would just watch his friend from back stage, or just sneak in a quick nap.  
  
in this exact moment, both are sitting on the hotel bed, mark taking up most of it, leaving josh on the edge. it's nearing 1am, and for a good while both had just been fucking around on their phones. josh pulled up snapchat as mark began to grill siri on random topics with a perplexed look on his face. the red haired one couldn't stop laughing.

then it happened.

"siri," a grin starting to form on mark's face. "who's my boyfriend?"

"what is your boyfriend's name?" the robotic voice responded, and mark just shot a look to his friend.

"josh." he hummed, smile only growing, leaving josh to let out a gasp as he yells.

both are laughing, josh quickly posting the video.

"so, uh." mark mumbles, allowing himself to fall to the floor (at some point he has gotten to the edge, giving josh more space). "can it be official?"

"can what be official?" josh questioned, eyebrow raising.

"like, you being my boyfriend?"

josh stayed silent for a long moment. he himself has only been in two really serious relationships before; tyler and debbie. tyler and josh had started dating when they first met, and a bit after josh became a member of the band. they both decided to call a quits for the sake of the band, and their friendship. now with debbie-- josh was sure he was going to marry her. she was beautiful and perfect and everything josh wanted in a partner. but the distance took a toll. both always being away on tours and interviews, and they just grew apart, and neither of them wanted to have a big breakup, ruining any chance of them staying buds, so they ended things.

he then thought about mark. he liked mark, a lot. he liked hanging out with them, just staying in or going out. he liked his jokes, his voice, his smile, and well, just him. and the idea of being able to hold his hand and more than likely kiss him a ton sounded like a good one.

"uh, josh?" mark called out quietly, playing with his fingers nervously.

josh just grinned. "hi mark."

"uhm, hi?"

"i hope you know i'm gonna like steal all you hats."

"bitch your shirts are mine." josh has never seen mark smile this wide before.

"deal."

"damn right it's a deal."

they both laugh, josh helping mark onto the bed and them settling next to one another, sides pressed together.  
"siri, who's my boyfriend?" mark asks loudly, and josh pouts.

"josh."

the drummer quickly presses a kiss to the other's cheek.

so yeah, josh liked being single, but he thinks he likes mark way more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love josh/mark i jjust love them both and i love mark more than myself lol
> 
> tumblr: uncensoredzayn  
> u can send me prompts n shit yo


End file.
